


For A Friend

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Gen, Reflection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topanga reflects on a major change in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, bereft or grieving_

She'd worked her butt off to make it as far as she did. She was easily one of the best, if not _the_ best lawyer in Elliot, Brown  & Montgomery's firm. Even her boss was afraid of her when she really got into "the zone".

How could she give that up to run a bakery?

Then Mrs. Svorski told her the truth. She couldn't run the bakery anymore because she wouldn't _be here_ anymore and she trusted Topanga more than anyone she'd ever known in the city. So Topanga called Katy Hart, offering her a job closer to Maya in a cozier environment. _You'll run things when I can't be here._ This way she wouldn't have to give up her career and could keep her promise.

The next day, Mrs. Svorski died.

She sat at the table with Cory and Auggie, listening to Riley's realization about someone she hadn't gotten to know very well. _Just for a moment, we’re all together. Let’s really look at one another._ She heard regret in her daughter's voice, _Auggie was closer to her than I was._ But Mrs. Svorski never seemed to mind, she knew Riley well enough, Riley respected her.

How could she have been so stuck on what would happen to her career? _You'll make it work. You're Topanga, you'll always find a way,_ Cory had said. And if anyone knew how to make it work when things looked their darkest, it was Cory.

And if anyone knew how to wrangle problems into submission, it was Topanga.

_I won't let you down, Mrs. Svorski._

She smiles, letting a few tears escape as Riley finishes her speech.

_We won't let you down._


End file.
